The Note
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Sam Puckett has always had one wish: to find her father. The thing she never knew though was that it requires meeting new people along the way. Romance Friendship Hurt/Comfort Family
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! How's everyone? Will update other stories soon, but this idea is just screaming to be let out, so here goes everything! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with iCarly...sadly.**

**General POV**

* * *

><p>She wrote her wishes.<p>

"_Hey daddy? Can I get a pony for my birthday? I promise to keep him clean and fed. Pretty, pretty please daddy. For me?"_

Everything she ever wanted.

"_Daddy? Can I please get a pink dress? It's for our dance this Friday. Everyone else is getting one. Please? I promise to keep it clean and pink. Please?"_

She wrote what she hated.

"_Dad? You know that I hate vegetables? I do. I really don't like their taste. Their nasty. Can we have meat for dinner? I don't hate meat, but I do hate vegetables. Please daddy?"_

What she wish she had.

_"Daddy? You know I really wish I had a phone. Jenny Thompson has one. She says they are super cool! It flips open and you can call people with it, anywhere you are! Please, can I have one? I'd be cool like her if I did. Please?"_

What she wish she had again.

"_Dad? Dad? Dad! Dad! Mom, where's daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Where are you? Please come out! Please?"_

_**Sure I wanted one of those big technology pad things, but what I wanted most was my dad.**_

She had no father.

"_Sweetie, I'm sorry. Daddy left, and he's not going to come back. He loved you very much. No, don't cry, don't. Please don't cry sweetie. It's gonna be okay! Please?"_

A pretty lousy mother.

"_Mom? Are you in Vegas again? Are you home? You didn't leave any food? Mom? Please, I'm hungry! Please?"_

No brothers.

"_I wish I had a brother. I'd be so cool! Mom? Can I get a brother? Please?"_

Her sister moved.

"_You're going to a boarding school all the way across the world? Melanie! You can't leave! Please don't go! Please?"_

She had no friends.

"_Why don't I have any friends? ... Because I'm mean? ... Please, just 1 friend! Please?"_

_**I'd like to have some friends. I'm a bully. If someone would try to be my friend, I'd promise to be nicer.**_

She was a bully.

"_Give me the sandwich! Give it! No! It's mine now! No, there's no please about it! Puh-lease."_

She wanted to have someone in her life.

"_Mom, I need a friend! Can't we move? ... Why not? ... Please?"_

Maybe not romantically, but she'd be fine as long as she had someone to keep her standing.

" _Mirror, mirror. Make over? Maybe they'd finally notice me? Makeup? Maybe they'd notice me? Prettier please? Please?"_

_**Maybe a boyfriend. Someone sweet and nice. They'd have to have a tough side. Maybe dorky and smart, but cute. Someone committed to me, and someone to keep me around. On my feet. Someone to protect me.**_

She finished up with her full name and smiled. Standing up, stretching, stapling many times, to make sure it's secure. She walked out to her door, looking out into the windy day, she opened up the door. With the paper, she lightly kissed it and stepped out. The wind threw her messy curls in every direction.

Blue eyes met the blue sky. A rainy day for the both, that comes soon enough. She stretched her arm out, and the paper was ripped out of her hand, and into the world. She watched, as it danced on treetops, and rolled on branches. It swiftly blew back up into the air, but back down into the trees.

She whispered into the wind, "Please come home."


	2. Chapter 2

**How's everyone liking it? Listening to Super Bass. Here goes! -Note: They are 16 in this story, but they look like they do now. Lol, weird right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, jeez. If I did, Seddie wouldn't have broken up. :'(**

**General POV**

* * *

><p>Fluttering through the wind like a butterfly. Like a bird. Maybe even white leaves with black lines and dots.<p>

Rustling in the trees, a young boy traveled in search. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the white pack of stapled wishes land near him.

Taking a few steps, he tripped over the papers. He stumbled and looked back. His eyebrows raised as he looked at the words. Wondering.

Flipping through the pages of heart filled words, he stopped at the last page. He skimmed the page until he saw a name. A nice familiar ring to his ear.

_'If my wish could true: please come home. _

_Love- Samantha Joy Puckett.'_

The name rang in his ears, and he just knew that he had to find this girl.

"It can wait." He said to himself. A few steps, with the pack safely out of the light drizzle that just started. Looking around, he remembered. He looked down the shortcut and ran home.

* * *

><p>Page after page.<p>

_Please come home._

Wishes and wishes.

_Dad._

Dreams.

_I remember that dream that I had the day my dad left. He had left me flowers. A note explaining everything. A phone number that when I called, he'd answer everytime. He left me my favorite teddy of his.- He had collected them. My favorite was always the one with the meat hat. He was supposed to be a carnival bear. Then later, my mom stole it when I was sleeping and burned it.-But then when I woke up from my old life to this nightmare that is now my life that I'm living in: a life without my dad._

_I remember when a few weeks after he left, I was stuck on forgetting the past, and worrying about the future, daddy's day at school came up. I was surrounded my kids with their dads, and my dad was nowhere in that crowd. I didn't know what it meant then, but I do now. My dad left me, and he was never coming back._

Reality.

_My dad never loved me. It was all an act. Was I the only kid without a dad? What was this? it can't be a reality? Can it?_

Thoughts.

_I wasn't sure. I didn't know. I knew my mom was getting worse. She was seeing other guys. There was never a guy that I liked. _

_I was always bullied in the 3rd grade, so finally I stood up for myself. I became a bully. No one messed with me after that, and when they did, they were in a world of constant pain. I'd learned to get stronger, and defend for myself, because no one else would._

Secrets.

_To be honest, I never liked boys. Until this cute, dorky, sweet, smart, brown-haired boy showed up. He had brown hair, and big brown eyes. I'm not sure what his name was, but if I saw him, I'd sure remember him. I think his first name started with an F, but I'm not sure. He was my first crush, but I think he moved. I can always remember the way I had met him, but I'll never tell. I don't even tell myself anymore. B! FB! I remember. His initials were FB! Because I always said that when I grew up, that I would marry him, and my initials would be SB._

Page after page. He read every word. Word for word.

When he had finished the 14 pages of page filled words, he knew that he needed to find this girl. Meet this girl. He tapped his fingers, typing her name.

Scrolling through the million results, he just clicked on her Splashface page.

_My name is Samantha Joy Puckett, but I go by Sam, and Sam only. Call me Puckett too, if you want. Tough all the way. Would say more, but I don't want to type anything more. Momma needs some chicken. Later._

_Please come home._

He looked at the screen, and his eyes wondered over to her profile picture. He thought she was beautiful, just by looking at her. The way she stood. Her perfect smile and her pink lips. He loved her blue and green eyes. Her long blonde and brown wavy hair.

He moved his hand to the 'More Information' button. His mouth dropped at what he read.

_Hometown: Seattle, Washington_

_Current City: Seattle, Washington_

_Birthday: April 4, 1995_

_Status: Single_

_School: Ridgeway High School_

Smiling, he now knew that she was there all along. Now, he just had to find her.

* * *

><p>He stood, pacing actually, in the principal's office.<p>

'His meeting should have been over 20 minutes ago!' He thought.

"Ah yes, how may I help you?" The principal asked, walking in the room.

'Finally,' Freddie thought, "Hey. I need to know which homeroom Sam Puckett is in?" He asked in the form of a question.

"A minute please." The principal said. He sat down and typed a few things in his computer. "Well, it seems that she was switched yesterday afternoon, and now she's in your homeroom. Now go ahead. The bell will ring in 10 minutes, and I have to file these documents."

"Thanks Principal Franklin." The young boy said, grabbing his backpack and sprinting out of the door. Looking around at the nearly deserted hallway, he walked into his homeroom. When he opened the door, he was met by a pair of lonely blue eyes.

"Move." She said. She looked up into his eyes. 'Is that him? That can't be him. But it sure looks like him.' She thought. Her eyesbrows knitted together in confusion.

"Sam?" He question. His eyebrows shot up.

"You know my name?" 'It's definatley him,' She thought. 'Great.'

"Yeah. You know mine?" He tested.

"F. B. Freddie! Freddie Benson." Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, walking with him back to her desk. Their teacher didn't care where they sat. 'He doesn't remember the 4th grade," She thought.

"Well yesterday I was in the woods and a pack of papers landed in front of me. Almost made me face-plant. I also remember you from th 4th grade. I didn't mean to read it all, but I did, and I remember everything. How we instantly connected. How neither of us had dads. How our moms were crazy. How uhh- we said we'd marry each other." He said. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Was the only thing she could really say.

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"Oh hey. Here's the papers back. I think you may have dropped them or some-"

"No. I don't want them. Please. Throw them in the wind."

"In the wind?"

"I want, I want, I want. I feel so needy, but it's how I felt. I just- I really need my dad back ya know? Maybe some friends or a relationship. Someone." She said, rubbing her arm. Feeling awkward, she opened her binder and drew a heart with a black marker.

"I'll be there for you? Maybe we were separated for awhile, but we can join back together. If you want-"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Really." He assured her. He watched as she drew wings on her heart, a deep blue.

"That's really pretty." He said, watching as she drew a ribbon around her heart. She colored the heart red, and right before the bell rang, she wrote:

_Jeffrey Allen Puckett-my daddy_

"Thanks." She whispered. She closed the notebook and when she opened it back up, the paper was gone.


End file.
